empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Domino
__TOC__ Power(s) Domino is a mutant with the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random telekinetic acts that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things to occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. This unconsciously controlled talent is triggered when she is in a stressful situation (such as fighting or escaping). This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, it is also largely participatory - in order for the luck to take effect, Domino herself must engage in an action whose chance she can affect. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her in the head, she would still be hurt if she stood still. However, if she tried to avoid them, she would move perfectly to avoid each and every piece about to hit her. In addition if Domino were to stand before a hail of bullets she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action, attempting to avoid the gunfire and will miraculously bob and weave just perfectly to avoid every single shot. As a byproduct of her probability abilities, Domino's cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels. Although Domino cannot consciously control her ability, she can activate it by putting herself in a position in which she could be harmed. The full extent of her powers is still unknown History Domino was an orphan for as long as she can recall, her parents killed in what was assumed to be an accident. She was scooped up by the still standing American government in 1989, at the age of 8 years old. She was trained at that young age to kill in a professional manner, it worked out will, then the whole mutant thing happend. She was carted away with all the other trainees to a safe place where her training continued hopefull unbothered by the revolution. Domino was 20 when she was pushed out into the world, her first hit was at 16, and she managed it well as her mutant power helped her, a shot in the dark and excited nerves was all she needed to pull it off. She traveled about the world at 20, trying to get an understanding of the world that changed while she was in some dank hiding place. The Mutants had taken over, and she no longer really understood much of the poltics that went on. She made it to NeoX, New york and has started on her own little mission, unsure of what it might be, she just looking for a job, a hit, something to keep her self interested in. Being as how she was carted off at a younge age, she was never a registered mutant, and how she managed to slip into the populated world of the mutants is nothing more than sheer luck and a roll of probablitiy. She normally tends to try and keep quiet about her whereabouts, and she only tries to take hits from the highest offer, being as most dont know about her power, shes just known for her sheer luck. Which is half true in some aspects. Abilities Domino is extensively trained in various armed and unarmed combat techniques, as well as in covert operations. She is a superb markswoman, athlete, and swimmer, and is adept in the use of explosives. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Mercenary Category:Taken Canons Category:Need avatar Category:Need SO